Only You Who I Have
by Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi
Summary: [Big Event HHI Part II] Luhan tak perduli jika seluruh dunia membencinya atau bahkan tak menginginkan keberadaannya. Namun apa jadinya jika sosok yang paling ia cintai berbalik membencinya? Haruskah ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Saat Luhan menghilang, semua kebenaran terungkap dan sebuah perasaan menyesal menggerogoti jiwanya hingga tak bersisa. HUNHAN YAOI M-Preg HAPPY ENDING.
1. Chapter 1

Ketika sang purna telah selesai dengan tugasnya mengawali malam yang telah berganti pagi, sang mentari mengawali tugasnya dengan menerbitkan diri dari ufuk timur. Cahaya kehidupan yang terlihat malu - malu itu menimbulkan efek bias berwarna ungu yang begitu menakjubkan. Hingga mahkluk – makhluk hidup yang menetap di permukaan bumi membuka kelopak mata mereka yang telah tertutup selama kurang lebih delapan jam itu terbuka untuk mengawali pagi mereka dengan hari yang baru.

Begitu juga dengan sosok manis yang masih betah meringkuk dalam pelukkan hangat sang kekasih. Mata rusa yang mengerjab perlahan itu tak membuat sang pemilik beranjak bangun dari posisinya saat ini. Pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya ketika ia membuka mata adalah alasannya untuk tetap tersenyum sepanjang hari. Betapa beratpun menit – menit yang ia lalui dalam satu hari, wajah tampan nan damai itu selalu mampu membuat asanya kembali sempurna.

Mata serupa rusa yang berpendar indah itu tak ingin mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah tampan sang kekasih yang masih setia memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Alis tebalnya yang terlihat tegas, hidung mancungnya, kedua matanya yang dihiasi bulu - bulu mata pendek, bibir tipis yang terkatup rapat dan rahang tegas yang membuat sang kekasih terlihat semakin tampan. Ia hanya tak menyangka sosok sesempurna itu tengah terbaring nyaman di hadapannya. Merelakan salah satu tangan kekarnya sebagai bantalnya.

Luhan –pria bermata rusa itu- tak mampu menahan rona merah di kedua belah pipinya ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang bertengger manis di pinggang rampingnya memeluknya semakin erat diikuti sebuah senyuman yang terpatri di wajah sang kekasih, sekalipun mata tajam itu masih terpejam dengan damai.

"Apakah kau sudah puas menatapi wajah tampanku Lu?" Rona merah akibat malu itu semakin manjadi – jadi manjalari wajahnya bahkan hingga ke telinganya. Suara serak khas seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya itu entah mengapa terdengar selalu seksi baginya. Ketika mata tajam itu membuka secara perlahan, Luhan langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sang kekasih sembari mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh sang kekasih. Membuat pria pucat itu tertawa renyah melihat sikap malu - malu Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan.

Begitupun Luhan menyembunyikan wajah meronanya, sebenarnya ia tengah tersenyum senang merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu meluap - luap di dalam hatinya. Sebuah nuansa romantis di pagi hari yang terlihat sederhana, cukup membuatnya mengucap sykur atas segala kebagaiaan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

"Setelah kau mendapatkan tontonan wajah tampanku, bolehkah aku meminta banyaranku dengan sebuah _morning kiss_ yang panas?" Kali ini sang kekasih mengeluarkan tawanya semakin lebar ketika Luhan langsung melepaskan dekapannya setelah memberikan 'pukulan kasih sayang' pada sang kekasih tepat pada dada bidangnya.

"Bangunlah Oh Sehun! Kau harus bersiap atau kau akan terlambat." Dengan wajah yang memberengut lucu, Luhan meraih selimut yang tadi malam mereka kenakan untuk ia lipat. Sebuah alibi yang bagus guna meredam rasa malunya sebab godaan Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merona hebat.

Sehun beranjak dari tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang berbalik membelakangi dirinya, masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih terus merona. Sepasang tangan pucat itu bergerak melingkari perut rata Luhan yang hanya tertutupi kemeja putih miliknya yang Luhan gunakan asal pasca malam panas mereka.

"Apakah salah jika aku meminta sebuah ciuman panas di pagi hari sebagai _mood booster_ _-_ ku?" Bisik Sehun sedukatif di depan telinga Luhan; yang ia tau merupakan salah satu titik sensitif Luhan. Tangan pucat sebelah kirinya bergerak masuk ke dalam kemeja miliknya yang tengah digunakan Luhan, mengelus perut rata itu dengan gerakkan yang begitu menggoda. Membuat Luhan mengerang tertahan.

"I'm morning erection looking you with my clothes in your fucking sexiest body without underware, you know?" Luhan memejamkan matanya nikmat merasakan jilatan lembut pada daerah bagian belakang telinganya.

Secepat kilat Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan hingga pria itu kini berhadapan dengannya, meraup bibir menggoda Luhan yang entah mengapa selalu terasa bagaikan candunya. Memagut bibir itu dengan penuh kelembutan dengan sensasi panas yang tak terbantahkan, membuat sang submissive mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun. Semakin memperdalam pagutan keduanya yang terasa semakin dalam dan intens.

Sehun meraih kedua pinggul Luhan, menariknya semakin mendekat pada tubuhnya. Menggesekkan ereksinya pada penis Luhan yang masih tertidur dengan nyaman di balik kemeja putih polosnya.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya beralawanan dengan arah kepala Sehun, semakin memperdalam ciuman di pagi hari mereka. Lenguhan merdu Luhan semakin membuat biraihnya menggebu - gebu melumat habis bibir sang kekasih.

Sehun melepaskan pagutannya ketika Luhan berusaha mendorong dada bidangnya dengan kedua lengan rantingnya. Ketika pagutan itu terlepas, Luhan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Sehun. Menghirup oksige secara rakus melalu sela bibirnya yang terlihat merah dan membengkak pasca ciuman panas mereka.

"Sehun?"

Kondisi Sehun yang tak jauh beda dengan Luhan membalas panggilan sang kekasih dengan napas yang terengah.

"Aku tau kau ereksi, tapi aku tak ingin keu terlambat hanya karena _morning erection_ -mu. Mandilah!" Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang kekasih. Mengelus rahang tegas kesukkannya dengan lembut, "Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan kenyamanan pada elusan lembut tangan Luhan. Kepalanya ia anggukkan pelan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi ketika Luhan telah menjauhkan tangannya.

Luhan menghela napasnya dengan berat melihat punggung tegap Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Tatapannya berubah sendu dengan bahunya yang menuruh lemah. Butuh sekitar dua atau tiga kali menghela napasnya hingga akhirnya ia kembali mengambil selimut yang mereka kenakan semalam yang terjatuh di sebelah kakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Only You Who I Have**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For**

 **HunHan Indonesia**

 **Big Event Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan**

 **Main Pair : Hunhan**

 **Light : Chaptered**

 **Rated : Mature**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort, Yaoi, M-Preg  
**

 **Disclaimer : Certa, alur dan karakter tokoh asli milik author. Tokoh milik agensi** **dan** **jika terdapat kesamaan, bukanlah faktor kesengajaan** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membawa segelas kopi hitam dengan kepulan asap di atasnya serta sebuah piring dengan beberapa roti bakar di atasnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali dengan semangkuk penuh berisikan nasi goreng dan sebuah piring berisikan beberapa telur goreng di tangannya yang lain. Saat ia akan berjalan kembali menuju dapur, Sehun menahan tangannya dan menariknya hingga ia terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Duduklah Luhan!0 Kau juga perlu sarapan."

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun mengambil selembar roti dan meletakkannya di sebuah piring yang berada di hadapan Luhan. Menuangkan susu pada sebuah gelas dan meletakkannya di hadapan Luhan.

"Aku tak mau memiliki menantu yang kurus, hm?" Wanita paruh baya itu kembali duduk di kursinya setelah memberikan senyuman hangat pada Luhan yang membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukkan kecil.

"Di sini masih ada bibi Kim yang bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita Luhan. Jadi kau tak perlu repot – repot disini. Kau adalah kekasih anakku, dan tak seharusnya kau bersikap selayaknya asisten rumah tangga." Seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki wajah serupa Oh Sehun menimpali.

Sehun tertawa kecil sambil mengusak rambut Luhan ketika pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Hal apapun yang dilakukkan Luhan, entah mengapa terlihat begitu menggemaskan baginya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat rasa cinta Sehun semakin bertambah pada sosok menggemaskan di sampingnya ini.

 **.**

 **HHI**

 **Big Event Part II**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan menuju mobil mewahnya yang terparkir apik di halaman rumah, diikuti dengan Luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan membawa tas kerja miliknya.

Di depan pintu penumpang bagian belakang sudah ada Lee _ahjussi_ yang menjabat sebagai supir pribadi Sehun sejak pertama kali ia berkerja di perusahaan sang ayah. Pria paruh baya itu membukakan pintu untuk sang majikkan yang tengah berjalan ke arah mobilnya dengan sang kekasih.

Keduanya berhenti ketika mereka telah berdiri di depan pintu mobil yang terbuka. Luhan menyerahkan tas yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya kepada Sehun.

"Aku ingin kau banyak istirahat Lu. Entah kenapa aku melihatmu semakin kurus dari hari ke hari. Bahkan beberapa kali aku melihat wajahmu pucat ketika aku pulang berkerja. Aku tak ingin kau sakit. Aku begitu susah jik-" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya ketika tiba – tiba Luhan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan.

Pria pucat ini tak tau saja jika Luhan tengah menyembunyikan setetes air mata yang berusaha keluar dar kedua sudut matanya. Sehun yang gemas dengan tingakah Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan memeluk tubuh kurus sang kekasih dengan erat. Menghirup aroma memabukkan dari rambut sang kekasih yang terasa begitu lembut.

Di sisi lain, Luhan yang mendapatkan perlakuan hangat dari Sehun, berangsur mampu membendung perasaan sesak yang mengukung hatinya. Membuatnya kembali tegar dengan menahan tangisannya pada dada bidang Sehun.

Dengan senyuman lembut yang terukir begitu indah di kedua belah bibir tipisnya, Luhan berucap, "Aku mengerti tuan Oh. Apa kau tau? Ibumu selalu mencekokiku berbgai masakkan lezatnya hampir setiap hari. Bahkan kakakmu itu sampai rela singgah ke toko obat terbaik ketika liburan di Amerika sebulan yang lalu untuk membelikanku vitamin penambah berat badan. Hanya saja, aku pun bingung kenapa berat badanku tak pernah bertambah. Itu membuatku setres memikirkannya.

Sehun sungguh tak mampu menahan tawanya ketika memperhatikan bagaimana menggemeaskannya Luhan ketika ia menceritakan tantang ibu dan kakaknya. Kedua alis itu akan berkerut, matanya yang berpendar kesal dan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu. Dalam hati ia benar – benar bersyukur memiliki Luhan sebagai kekasih; yang akan berubah menjadi pendamping hidupnya hingga akhir. Bahkan ia berjanji dalam hatinya untuk selalu membuat Luhan bahagia dan tak akan pernah meninggalkannya dalam keadaan apapun. Seperti janji yang ia ucapkan pada mendiang ibu Luhan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sehunie kau tau? Bahkan adikmu itu sampai repot – repot membeli bubble tea di perempatan dekat sekolahnya untukku. Uhhh! Kau harus lihat bagaimana menggemaskannya Yeri ketika ia menggerutu tentang berat badanku sambil memberikan bubble tea yang ia beli untukku."

Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dengan lembut, "Aku senang sampai sekarang keluargaku benar – benar menerimamu bagaikan keluarga mereka sendiri." Luhan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Tentu saja! Mereka sangat menyayangiku. Hahh~ Aku bersyukur wajah imutku ini mampu membuat siapa saja menyayangiku." Sehun terbahak mendengar kenarsisan sang kekasih.

"Apa yang salah eoh?" Sehun segera menggelengkan kepalanya merasa rusa betina di hadapannya ini akan segera mengamuk. "Tidak. Kau memang benar. Wajahmu ini selalu berhasil membuat siapa saja menyayangimu."

Sekali lagi Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya memebenarkan ucapan Sehun dengan raut wajah yang begitu yakin. Tanpa ia sadari, pria berkulit pucat itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Luhan, "Bahkan aku sampai bertekuk lutut karena dirimu. Jika ada kata yang lebih dalam daripada aku mencintaimu, maka aku akan mengatakan itu padamu setiap hari. I Love you Oh Luhan. Wo ai ni."

Wajah Luhan benar – benar semerah tomat busuk. Apa lagi mendengar tawa Lee _ahjussi_ yang berusaha ia tahan karena tak ingin mengganggu kemesraan sang majikkan dan kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau sekarang pergi berkerja Tuan Oh!" Luhan mendorong Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Cari uang yang banyak dan segera nikahi aku."

Luhan benar – benar bersikeras mendorong Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namun ia berhasil mencuri sebuah kecupan pada bibir tipis Luhan sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan di tutup oleh Lee _ahjussi_. Setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Luhan yang tengah terdiam kaku pada posisinya, Lee _ahjussi_ segera masuk dan mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi bagian pengemudi.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan lambaian tangannya pada mobil Sehun yang telah berjalan keluar dari perkarangan megah milik keluarga Oh dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Pada dasarnya bibir tipis itu memang tersenyum dengan lebar, namun sepasang mata indah serupa rusa itu tak menggambarkan arti yang singkron dengan senyuman yang ia ukir pada kedua belah bibirnya. Mata itu terkesan redup. Mengambarkan kesedihan, kerapuhan, keputus asa-an dan kelelahan yang begitu kentara. Binar itu seolah tak merelakan Sehun jauh dari sisinya barang beberapa meter saja. Namun dirinya tak mampu bersikap egois dengan terus meminta Sehun selalu berada di sisinya selama dua puluh empat jam sehari.

Pria yang menjabat sebagi kekasihnya itu juga memiliki tugas yang ia emban sebagai Ceo dari perusahaan yang telah dibangun sang kakek Oh dari nol hingga menjadi perusahaan terbesar kedua di Korea Selatan dan memasukki deret sepuluh besar perusahaan besar di kawasan Asia.

"Apa dengan kau terus berdiri di sini, pakaian – pakaian kotor di belakang bisa terlipat bersih di dalam lemari?" Luhan tersentak kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang terasa begitu sinis dan tajam terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat ibu Sehun tengah melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan tatapan merendahkan yang ia arahkan pada Luhan. Berusaha membuat Luhan merasa seperti individu paling rendah dalam kasta masyarakat. Dan ya, apa yang tengah dilakukan wanita paruh baya itu memang berhasil. Luhan selalu merasa benar – benar menjdi manusia hina dengan hanya tatapan tajam itu, yang ia wariskan pada anak lelaki satu - satunya yang merupakan kekasih Luhan.

"Oh! Jangn lupa untuk membersihkan meja makan dan cuci semua piring kotor. Bibi Kim akan menemaniku belanja sehingga tak ada yang melakukan perkerjaan rumah kecuali dirimu. Apa kau mengerti?" Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Luhan menjawab perintah wanita paruh baya itu dengan anggukkan pelan. Tanpa menunggu wanita paruh baya itu mengeluarkan umpatannya, Luhan segera berlalu pergi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengerjakan apapun yang harus ia kerjakan di rumah ini.

Ya,,, inilah kehidupan seorang Luhan yang sebenarnya. Jauh dari ekspektasi yang membayangkan kekasih yang mencintainya, hidup bahagia, keluarga sang kekasih yang menerimanya dengan tangan yang terbuka, perlakuan istimewa yang diberikan keluarga kekasihnya ataupun hidup tenang bersama sang kekasih; walaupun yang pertama ia dapatkan dengan penuh dari Sehun yang teramat sangat mencintainya.

Luhan hanya seorang pria yang hidup di bawah garis kemiskinan sebelum ia bertemu dengan seorang Oh Sehun. Ia tak pernah membayangkan drajat hidupnya akan meningkat naik ketika ia bertemu dengan sosok kekasih yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Ia hanya berharap memiliki seorang kekasih dari kasta yang sama, menikah dan hidup bahagia. Itu saja sudah mampu membuatnya bahagia.

Namun yang tak ia duga sama sekali adalah, ketika sosok pria tampan dengan segala kesempuranaan yang melekat pada dirinya, datang ke dalam hidupnya yang terkesan datar dan melelahkan. Menawarkan sebuah cinta yang tulus, kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan kepada dirinya, hingga ia melupakan nasihat sang ibunda yang mengatakan dunia ini kejam hanya karena kasta, kedudukkan dan harta.

Dan ya, Luhan menyesal tak mengindahkan perkataan mendiang ibunya. Cinta yang ditawarkan pria itu begitu tulus, kenyamanan yang diberikannya begitu menjanjikan hingga ia terbuai. Tenggelam semakin dalam hingga sesakit apapun balasan yang ia dapatkan karena mencintai pria itu tak ia hiraukan. Tanpa ia sadari kapan semuanya dimuali, ia telah benar – benar menggantungkan hidupnya pada pria itu. Yang ia tau, semuanya semakin jelas ketika pria yang begitu ia cintai itu berjanji akan menjaganya, melindunginya, menyayanginya dan mencintainya hingga akhir hayatnya ketika ibunya memasukki detik – detik komanya dan pergi menuju kedamaian, meninggalkan Luhan tanpa sanak saudara yang tersisa.

Beberapa hari setelah kepergian ibunya, usaha Sehun membuat Luhan kembali berjuang dalam hidupnya membuahkan hasil. Senyuman yang membuat ia mencintai pria itu kembali tersemat di kedua belah bibir tipisnya. Binar yang begitu memabukkan dari sepasang netranya kembali bersinar. Dan tak ada apapun yang membuat Sehun lebih bahagaia daripada itu semua.

Namun yang tak Luhan sangka adalah, Sehun memintanya untuk pindah ke rumahnya dan berjanji akan menanggung seluruh kebutuhan hidupnya. Luhan langsung menolak tawaran itu sebab ia pun tau siapa dirinya. Saat itu mereka baru menginjak tiga bulan masa pacaran mereka. Dan Luhan tak menaruh harapan besar untuk berakhir dengan pria nyaris sempurna itu. Ia sadar kedudukkannya di kasta masyarakat di bandingkan keluarga Sehun yang benar - benar di hormati di manapun mereka berada.

Mereka sempat bertengkar dan bahkan Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan keduanya. Tentu saja Sehun langsung menolak keras hal itu. Ia tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu sempurna selain bersama Luhan. Bahkan ia benar - benar merasa kehilangan sepauh jiwanya ketika Luhan berusaha untuk menghilangkan sosok Sehun dalam hidupnya.

Benar. Tanpa ia sadari, ia benar – benar telah menggantungkan hidupnya pada sang kekasih. Cintanya tak terbantahkan lagi. Ia benar – benar membutuhkan Sehun dalam hidupnya. Hingga di sinilah ia berada, di rumah megah nan mewah milik keluarga Oh.

Berkali - kali Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keluarganya pasti akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Selama perjalanan itu Sehun menceritakan ibunya yang begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, ayahnya yang tegas dan berwibawa namun menyayangi ketiga anaknya, kakaknya yang dewasa dan adiknya yang manis. Sejenak itu mampu membuat Luhan tenang dan berpikir positif akan reaksi keluarganya.

Dan ya, Luhan benar - benar mengucap syukur. Keluarga Sehun menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Membuatnya seolah – olah ia adalah bagain inti dari keluarga Oh. Namun yang tak ia sangka adalah, semuanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika Luhan berada jauh dari jangkauan pandangan Sehun. Seluruh keluarga Sehun; terutama ibunya, mengingatkannya soal kasta dan kedudukkannya yang tak lebih dari sampah masyarakat melalui tindakkan dan ucapan mereka padanya.

Mereka memang tak mengancam Luhan untuk tak mengadukannya pada sang kekasih. Namun sekali lagi, Luhan sadar diri. Melihat bagaimana harmonisnya keluarga ini, Luhan tak sampai hati mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika pria nyaris pucat itu tak berada di sampingnya.

Hingga menginjak tiga tahun hubungan percintaan keduanya, semuanya masih terasa sama bahkan perlakuan mereka semakin menjadi – jadi. Ingin berkata menyerah, namun ia telah bergantung semakin banyak pada Sehun. Wajah tampan dan ucapan - ucapan penuh cinta yang pria pucat itu rapalkan setiap pagi padanya membuat Luhan mempu menghadapi beratnya cobaan cinta merka dan tak mampu beralih darinya.

 **.**

 **HHI**

 **Big Event Part II**

 **.**

"Luhan?" Luhan meraih pakaian terakhir yang tergantung di jemuran sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap bibi Kim yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Bibi sudah pulang? Di mana eomma?"

"Nyonya Oh sedang di ruang tengah dengan beberapa barang belanjaannya." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersentak ketika Bibi Kim menahan pergelangan tangannya yang sedang mengambil sebuah ember berisi pakaian pakaian kering lainnya.

Bibi Kim tersenyum lembut ketika Luhan memberikannya tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Istirahatlah! Kau terlalu banyak melakukan pekerjaan hari ini. Biar aku yang melanjutkan sisanya. Jika kau tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada tuan muda Sehun, setidaknya kau memiliki istirahat yang cukup agar kau tetap sehat. Apa kau tau betapa tirusnya pipimu ini?"

Luhan terkekeh kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Sehun sangat menyayangi keluarganya, begitu juga dengan mereka yang begitu menyayangi Sehun. Keluarga mereka sangat sempurna dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa setega itu untuk merusak hubungan mereka? Lagi pula aku bosan ahjuma. Sehun tak mengizinkanku untuk berkerja dan aku tak mau terkena diabetes karena selalu tidur di kamar."

"Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku anak muda. Istirahatlah! Usahakan agar Nyonya Oh tak melihatmu atau Ia akan menyuruhmu mengerjakan hal - hal yang tak seharusnya kau kerjana. Mengerti?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh dan segera berlalu menuju mansion utama keluarga Oh. Sesuai intruksi Bibi Kim, Luhan memutuskan untuk menjulurkan kepalanya melihat situasi ruang tengah yang menjadi jalan satu - satunya menuju lantai dua. Di sofa ada Nyonya Oh yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya. Tubuh Nyonya Oh yang membelakanginya, membuatnya yakin jika ia tak akan ketahuan oleh wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu.

Luhan menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu kemudian membuat langkah berjingkatnya menuju tangga tanpa melibatkan suara apapun.

"Luhan?" Luhan mendelikkan matanya mendengar panggilan Nyonya Oh. Masih dengan gaya berjingkatnya, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Nyonya Oh yang masih pada posisi awalnya sembari memperhatikan beberapa kembar kertas di kedua tangannya.

Benarkah wanita paruh baya itu memanggilnya tadi? Melihat posiss wanita paruh baya itu yang tak berubah sedikitpun, membuatnya ragu; apakah itu hanya alusinasinya semata atau memang benar ia memanggilnya.

"Apa kau tak dengar aku memanggilmu Luhan?" Namun ketika ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, ia melihat Nyonya Oh menghadap padanya dengan tatapan mata yang cukup menusuk. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan mulai berjalan menghadap Nyonya Oh.

"Kau pilih!" Wanita itu menjejerkan kertas - kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam di atas meja yang memisahkan keduanya. "Mana menurutmu yang paling cantik?"

Luhan memperhatikan deretan kertas tersebut yang berisikan gadis - gadis dengan wajah mereka yang begitu sempurna. Namun satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaannya, untuk apa Nyonya Oh melakukan ini semua.

"Foto ini; untuk apa saya memilih di anatara mereka?"

"Mereka adalah anak gadis dari teman - temanku dan rekan kerja suamiku. Dan aku ingin salah satu dari mereka menikah dengan Sehun. Pilihlah yang mana menurutmu paling cantik."

Luhan mampu merasakan dengan jelas udara di sekitarnya kian menipis hingga ia pun merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat pada paru - parunya. Hatinya bergetar perih hingga tanpa sadar pandangannya menjadi buram.

"Wae? Kau berpikir aku akan setuju kau menikah dengan Sehun?" Kedua belah bibir tipisnya bergetar ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun ia pun sadar, ia tak memiliki sebaris kalimat apapun yang pantas ia gunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. Alhasil, ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan wanita itu yang terasa begitu merendahkannya.

"Sehun adalah anak laki - laki satu - satunya di keluarga ini. Ia akan menjadi pewaris tunggal Oh Cooperation dan ia pun memerlukan seorang anak untuk meneruskan usaha keluarga ini. Kau laki - laki dan kau pikir kau bisa memenuhi itu semua, huh?"

Luhan semakin menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha tetap mengunci pandangnnya pada bulu bulu karpet yang begitu lembut membalut kaki telanjangnya. Bukan hanya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya, namun ia tak akan mampu melihat tatapan penuh kebencian, penghinaan dan rasa jijik yang begitu menusuknya. Sepasang mata tajam itu tau benar bagaimana menghinanya bagaikan ia seekor anjing rabies.

"Ada apa lagi? Pilihlah! Aku bingung memilih yang mana. Mereka begitu sempurna."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan foto tersebut. Namun sialnya, genangan air matanya membuat pandangannya menjadi buram, di tambah lagi dengan dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Dan Luhan tak perduli lagi, ia hanya memilih secara acak.

"Oh! Krystal Jung. Ku akui pilihanmu sangat bagus. Dia cantik dari keluarga terpandangan dengan keluarga yang lengkap. Dia pintar dal-" Luhan berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya pada apapun hingga ia tak mendengarkan apapun yang Nyonya Oh ucapkan.

"Pergilah. Aku muak meliahtmu terus berdiri di hadapanku." Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan segera berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya bersama Sehun di lantai atas, meninggalkan Nyonya Oh yang tengah menyeringai menang atas apa yang ia lakukan pada pemuda malang itu.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Astagaaaaa... Ini fanfic sinetron bangeeeettt. Ga kukuuu ..

Tapi apa mau di kata, ga tau lagi mau bikin alur yang gimana lagi. Cuma mentok sampe di sini. Jadi harap maklum kalau rada aneh, mainstream dan ga greget **. _Ada yang punya saran gimana caranya biar Luhan tetap laki (ga menye - menye) walaupun ditindas?_  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, Folow & Favorite, pleaseee...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Kau pilih!" Wanita itu menjejerkan kertas - kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam di atas meja yang memisahkan keduanya. "Mana menurutmu yang paling cantik?"**

 **Luhan memperhatikan deretan kertas tersebut yang berisikan gadis - gadis dengan wajah mereka yang begitu sempurna. Namun satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaannya, untuk apa Nyonya Oh melakukan ini semua.**

 **"Foto ini, untuk apa saya memilih di anatara mereka?"**

 **"Mereka adalah anak gadis dari teman - temanku dan rekan kerja suamiku. Dan aku ingin salah satu dari mereka menikah dengan Sehun. Pilihlah yang mana menurutmu paling cantik."**

 **Luhan mampu merasakan dengan jelas udara di sekitarnya kian menipis hingga ia dapat merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat pada paru - parunya. Hatinya bergetar perih hingga tanpa sadar pandangannya menjadi buram.**

 **"Wae? Kau berpikir aku akan setuju kau menikah dengan Sehun?" Kedua belah bibir tipisnya bergetar ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun ia pun sadar, ia tak memiliki sebaris kalimat apapun yang pantas ia gunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. Alhasil, ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan wanita itu yang terasa begitu merendahkannya.**

 **"Sehun adalah anak laki - laki satu - satunya di keluarga ini. Ia akan menjadi pewaris tunggal Oh Cooperation dan ia pun memerlukan seorang anak untuk meneruskan usaha keluarga ini. Kau laki - laki dan kau pikir kau bisa memenuhi itu semua, huh?"**

 **Luhan semakin menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha tetap mengunci pandangnnya pada bulu - bulu karpet yang begitu lembut membalut kaki telanjangnya. Bukan hanya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya, namun ia tak akan mampu melihat tatapan penuh kebencian, penghinaan dan rasa jijik yang begitu menusuknya. Sepasang mata tajam itu tau benar bagaimana menghinanya bagaikan ia seekor anjing liar jalanan.**

 **"Ada apa lagi? Pilihlah! Aku bingung memilih yang mana. Mereka begitu sempurna."**

 **Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan foto tersebut. Namun sialnya, genangan air matanya membuat pandangannya menjadi buram, di tambah lagi dengan dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Dan Luhan tak perduli lagi, ia hanya memilih secara acak.**

 **"Oh! Krystal Jung. Ku akui pilihanmu sangat bagus. Dia cantik dari keluarga terpandangan dengan keluarga yang lengkap. Dia pintar dal-" Luhan berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya pada apapun hingga ia tak mendengarkan apapun yang Nyonya Oh ucapkan.**

 **"Pergilah! Aku muak meliahtmu terus berdiri di hadapanku." Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan segera berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya bersama Sehun di lantai atas, meninggalkan Nyonya Oh yang tengah menyeringai menang atas apa yang ia lakukan pada pemuda malang itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Only You Who I Have**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For**

 **HunHan Indonesia**

 **Big Event Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan**

 **Main Pair : Hunhan**

 **Light : Chaptered**

 **Rated : Mature**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Certa, alur dan karakter tokoh asli milik author. Tokoh** **milik agensi dan jika terdapat kesamaan, bukanlah faktor kesengajaan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya, hingga saat ini pun Luhan tak begitu mengerti bagaimana hukum takdir berkerja. Banyak sastrawan yang mengibaratkan nasib seseorang bagaikan sebuah roda yang terus berputar dalam buku - buku karangan mereka. Ada kalanya di atas dan ada kalanya di bawah. Jika seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya kebahagiaan itu menghampiri hidupnya?

Sejak kecil, ia tak pernah benar - benar mendapatkan dafinisi kebahagiaan secara utuh. Tidak, Luhan bukanlah manusia dengan keinginan yang muluk. Kebahagiaan menurutnya hanya cukup dengan hidup tenang dan sederhana bersama orang - orang yang ia sayangi. Dan yang terjadi, ia terus kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi.

Ketika berusia empat tahun, Luhan kehilangan ayahnya yang pergi dengan setumpuk utang yang menggunung. Tak lama setelah itu, ia kehilangan adik kecilnya yang bahkan rupa wajahnya sajapun ia tak tahu bagaimana. Yang terakhir dan yang menjadi takdir paling memilukan baginya adalah ketika sang ibu juga ikut menyusul mereka pergi ke sisi Tuhan.

Ya... Luhan benar - benar berharap itu adalah yang terakhir. Karena, jujur Luhan tak tau bagaimana dengan nasibnya ketika Sehun juga pergi dari hidupnya. Ia telah bergantung begitu erat pada Sehun. Pria itu bagaikan oksigennya. Dan tentu saja seseorang tak akan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa oksigennya.

Luhan tak akan perduli jika seluruh dunia membencinya atau bahkan tak menginginkan keberadaannya. Ia hanya butuh Sehun dan seluruh sifat pria itu yang selalu membuat Luhan bertahan.

Namun, tak ada yang tau bagaimana perasaan manusia ke depannya. Terkadang seseorang bisa sangat mencintaimu dan terkadang kau bisa menjadi sesuatu yang paling ia benci. Dan itulah yang ia takuti. Seluruh keluarga Sehun sangat membencinya. Mereka selalu berusaha melukai Luhan secara fisik maupun batinnya, berharap Luhan menjauh dari hidup Sehun.

Mereka memang tak melakukan apapun yang dapat membuat Sehun membencinya. Mereka hanya mengatakannya secara tersirat, bahwa mereka tak ingin mengotori tangan suci mereka untuk mendepak Luhan pergi dari hidup Sehun, mereka ingin Luhan sadar dan pergi dengan sendirinya.

Dan ya... beberapa kali Luhan pernah jatuh dalam titik batasnya dan mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa ia tak pantas untuk pria sesempurna Sehun dan ini bukanlah posisi yang pantas untuk ia tempati. Namun Sehun selalu punya cara sehingga membuat Luhan malah jatuh semakin dalam pada cintanya.

Ia takut mereka mulai muak melihat Luhan yang tak kunjung pergi. Dan ia takut, mereka melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sehun membenci dirinya. Ia akan lebih baik pergi secara diam - diam daripada melihat Sehun menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sama yang selalu mereka berikan padanya. Ia tak akan pernah sanggup. Namun bagaimana mungkin ia bisa pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang setiap hari selalu membuatnya semakin bergantung pada pria itu. Luhan tak akan pernah rela melakukannya.

"Kau memikirkan ibumu lagi?" Luhan tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah jemari kokoh nan hangat yang berusaha menghapus lelehan air matanya dari kedua sisi pipi tirusnya.

Dengan cepat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggantikan pekerjaan Sehun yang menghapus air matanya. Ketika pandangan Luhan terjatuh pada sosok Sehun yang tengah tersenyum dengan lembut padanya, tanpa Luhan sadari ia juga ikut tersenyum membalas Sehun.

Sehun menghela napasnya sekali dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang dengan erat. Memberikan suhu hangat dari tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan yang mulai mendingin karena terlalu lama berdiri di balkon kamar mereka.

"Ibumu sudah tenang di sana. Tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan karena anak kesayangannya ini aman berada di tanganku. Jadi, jangan mengusik kebahagiaan ibumu di sana dengan tangisanmu ini, hum?"

Luhan terkekah geli ketika Sehun yang tengah menyandarkan dagu runcingnya pada bahu sempitnya, berbisik dengan nada usil di depan telinganya. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf pada sang ibu yang telah damai di kehidupan barunya. Ia selalu menggunakan alibi ini ketika ia kedapatan oleh Sehun tengah menangis. Dan begitulah seterusnya, ketika Luhan tengah menangis atau tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya tanpa sebab, ia selalu mengatakan ia tengah merindukan ibunya.

Ingat, Luhan pria yang terlalu baik hingga ia pun tak akan mau mengatakan apapun yang dapat merusak hubungan Sehun dengan keluarganya. Dan sebagai imbalannya, ia yang harus tersakiti dengan sikap mereka.

"Apakah salah jika seorang anak merindukan ibunya? Kau bisa mengatakan itu karena ibumu masih berada di sampingmu Tuan Oh. Kau akan tau rasanya merindukan ibumu ketika ia tak ada dalam hidupmu."

"Lalu ibuku kau anggap apa Oh Luhan?" Luhan membuang padangannya hingga Sehun semakin terkekeh dengan reaksi Luhan. Yang Sehun kira Luhan memalingkan wajahnya karena tersipu, padahal Luhan tak ingin Sehun melihat tatapannya yang berubah sendu. Ucapan Sehun begitu tinggi untuk ia raih. Ia tau Sehun begitu mencintainya, namun entah mengapa semuanya terasa mustahil untuk meletakkan marga pria itu di depan namanya.

"Aigoo... kau dan sikap malu - malumu itu membuatku semakin mencintaimu." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya sambil menggerakkan tubuh Luhan dalam pelukkannya dengan brutal. Membuat Luhan melupakan kesedihannya dan tergantikan dengan sebuah tawa yang begitu lepas.

"Ngomong - ngomong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap sehun, "Tentu saja aku menganggap ibumu sebagai ibuku. Tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan kenanganku bersama ibuku Sehun-ah."

Luhan memejamkan matanya sembari mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, memberi Sehun akses lebih ketika pria itu tengah membubuhi bahu bagian kanannya dengan kecupan - kecupan lembut.

"Tak masalah jika kau merindukan ibumu. Hanya saja, jangan teteskan airmatamu itu. Melankolis memang, tapi hatiku sakit melihatmu menangis dengan tatapan terlukamu itu."

Luhan terus memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan Sehun yang terus beranjak naik menuju leher jenjangnya. Dan juga, sekalian menahan air matanya yang terasa ingin keluar.

"Eumh… Sehun!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Sehun pada tubuhnya ketika tangan kanan pria pucat itu mulai mengelus perut ratanya dengan gerakkan – gerakkan sensual. Luhan bingung, apakah ia harus bersyukur atau merasa kesal. Di sisi lain, sentuhan Sehun padanya terasa begitu memabukkan hingga dirinya pun melupakan tentang kesedihannya. Namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa kesal. Luhan berani bersumpah, mereka baru saja bercinta habis – habisan semalam. Apakah libido pria itu memang terlalu besar hingga ia tak mampu menahannya?

"Bisakah kita melakukannya malam ini? Aku merindukanmu." Luhan benar – benar kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika tangan Sehun yang semula berada di perutnya, kini telah beralih memelintir salah satu pucuk dadanya.

"Sehunhh~~" Luhan ingin menolak. Tapi memang seolah terprogram, tubuh Luhan seakan – akan selalu menyambut sentuhan Sehun, tak perduli seberapa keras pun akal sehatnya menolak. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, ia membusungkan dadanya meminta lebih pada tangan kasar Sehun yang tengah memelintir pucuk dadanya dengan lembut.

Ketika sebuah _bitmark_ baru saja Sehun ciptakan pada sisi bahu kanan Luhan, pria itu mampu kembali meraih kesadarannya. Dengan cepat ia menahan tangan Sehun dan membawanya menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Luhan menggeleng sembari tertawa kecil mendengar decakkan kesal dari bibir Sehun yang berada tepat di belakang telinganya. "Bukankah besok kau ada perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang? Apa kau lupa?"

"Aku ingat Luhan. Tapi, ayolah! Pesawatku akan berangkat siang. Dan satu ronde saja malam ini tak akan mengganggu perjalanan bisnisku besok. Kau tak prihatin dengan-" Kedua belah pipinya bersemu merah merasakan sesuatu yang keras ketika Sehun menggesekkan penisnya pada belahan pantat Luhan, "-penisku? Aku akan pergi ke Jepang selama empat hari. Setidaknya malam ini akan menjadi obat rinduku selama empat hari itu. Bisakah?"

Luhan yang tak kunjung menjawab membuat Sehun menjadi penasaran dan mengambil tindakkan dengan membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadap dirinya. Dan apa yang ia lihat tak mampu membuatnya menahan senyuman gelinya. Luhan yang memerah tersipu malu adalah salah satu sisi dari Luhan yang begitu ia cintai.

"Bisakah kita me-"

Sehun tak mampu menahan keterkejutannya ketika secara tiba – tiba Luhan menarik tengkuknya guna mempersatukan bibir keduanya. Namun tak berselang lama, Sehun tersenyum diantara lumatan bibir Luhan pada bibirnya dan segera membalasnya dengan tak kalah ganas.

"Apakah aku pernah bisa menolak sentuhanmu?" Luhan melepaskan tautan keduanya sambil tersenyum menggoda pada sang dominan. "Kau pasti tau jawabanku Oh Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih dengan bibir keduanya yang saling berpagut panas, Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh keduanya di atas ranjang, menimpa Luhan yang masih terus berusaha mengimbangi lumatan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang terus menyalurkan kenikmatan duniawi pada helaian rambut hitam Sehun.

Yang bertubuh lebih kecil melenguh kecewa ketika sang dominan melepas tautan keduanya. Tanpa ia sangka, Sehun menarik tangannya hingga ia terduduk dan dengan tergesa – gesa pria itu membuka baju Luhan dan kembali menindihnya disertai pagutan - pagutan panas keduanya.

Rasa manis yang bercampur candu dalam mulut Luhan tak membuatnya bosan barang sedikitpun. Sekalipun kedua belah bibir itu telah membengkak merah, Sehun tak berhenti jua dalam aktifitasnya. Hanya satu, dan itupun ketika Luhan mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat, memintanya untuk memberikkan ia waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya akan oksigen. Sehun melepaskan pagutannya dan beralih menjilati sepanjang jalur saliva keduanya yang mengalir dari dagu hingga tulang selangka milik sang submissive.

Luhan hanya mampu menghirup oksigennya dengan bebas dalam beberapa detik, dan selanjutnya diisi dengan desahan dan lenguhan nikmat sebab Sehun yang terus membuat beberapa ruam – ruam merah pada leher jenjangnya. Memberikan akses lebih pada sang dominan dengan ia memiringkan kepalanya.

Ketika Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, Ia mendapati Sehun tengah mengecupi pucuk dadanya dengan lembut, menghasilkan sengatan – sengatan yang terus bergetar hingga ke bagian selatannya. Luhan sekilas bertanya – tanya sejak kapan kancing piyamanya terlah terbuka. Namun apakah ia sempat memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu ketika pucuk dada sebelah kanannya tengah di hisap diselingi giigitan kecil dan yang sebelah kiri tengah dicubiti Sehun dengan jari kasarnya yang kokoh?

"Eumhh~~ Sehuuunh~~" Kedua jemarinya meremat surai hitam Sehun dan terus menekan kepalanya ketika sang pemilik menggaruk nipple Luhan dengan gigi – giginya yang tajam.

Luhan tak bermaksud melakukannya, namun kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan melalui sentuhan –sentuhannya membuat Luhan terus menggeliatkan tubuhnya hingga tanpa ia sadari lututnya yang menekuk, menggesek penis Sehun yang masih tertutup celana piyamanya.

Sehun menggeram bagaikan binatang buas setelah ia melepaskan hisapannya pada pucuk dada Luhan. Tubuhnya ia bawa naik hingga ia bisa melihat wajah memerah Luhan yang telah tertutupi kabut nafsu. Rautnya yang semula tertutupi nafsu, berubah sendu ketika melihat mata rusa Luhan yang menatapnya dengan sangat dalam. Membuat jantungnya bergetar lirih merasakan kebahagiaan yang meletup letup dalam dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku. Apapun yang terjadi ke depannya, kumohon tetaplah bersamaku."

Luhan tersenyum haru pada sang kekasih. Kedua tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher Sehun dan menatap tepat pada mata tajamnya, "Aku tak akan pernah pergi dari hidupmu sekalipun kau yang menyuruhku untuk pergi. Aku akan terus menempel padamu sekalipun kau menyebutku sebagai parasit dalam hidupmu. Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun."

Sehun kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya dengan telak. Di sisi lain, Luhan kembali tersenyum sembari membalas lumatan Sehun pada bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sehun menurunkan tubuhnnya sembari terus memberikan kecupan – kecupan lembut sepanjang perut rata Luhan dan berhenti pada pusarnya. Lidah panjang hangatnya bergerak melingkar menjilati pusar Luhan. Tak sampai di sana, ia menurunkan jilatannya sepanjang garis perut Luhan hingga pada pangkal kemaluannya dan mendapati Luhan tengah membusurkan tubuhnya sebagai reaksi atas tubuhnya.

"Anghhh... Sehuniehh~~..." Luhan tak mampu menahan lenguhannya ketika Sehun menggenggam penisnya dengan erat. Jari telunjuknya menggesek lubang kejantanan Luhan dengan lembut yang membuat Luhan menaikkan pinggulnya, berharap Sehun memberikan kenimatan lebih.

"Ah!" Luhan benar – benar terkejut hingga matanya melebar ketika jari tengah Sehun tenggelam total pada lubang analnya. Luhan benar – benar tak tahan. Dari sekian banyak kegiatan seksnya bersama Sehun, bagian inilah yang paling ia sukai. Melihat kepala Sehun berada di antara selangkangannya, rambut hitam lembabnya yang menjuntai dan penisnya yang menegang sempurnya keluar masuk dari dalam mulut Sehun dengan gerakkan yang cukup cepat. Terlebih lagi, Sehun kembali memasukkan jari tengah dan jari telunjukkan ke dalam lubang Luhan sembari menggaruk dinding rektumnya dengan begitu sensual. Yang dapat Luhan lakukan hanya melenguh dan terus mendesah meluapkan kenikmatan yang mendidih dalam tubuhnya sambari terus menenggelamakan kepalanya pada bantal.

Luhan yang tak mampu meraih Sehun, hanya dapat mencengkram seprai dengan erat sebagai pelampiasannnya. Jari – jari kakinya mengkriting dengan perutnya yang terasa semakin mengejang saat Sehun beralih mengulum kedua bola kembarnya dan mengurut penis Luhan dengan gerakkan yang semakin kencang.

"Ahhhh..." Adalah Luhan yang melenguh nikmat penisnya mengalami ejakulasi dengan spermanya yang mengotori perutnya.

Sehun mengolesi seluruh permukaan penisnya dengan sperma Luhan hingga licin mengkilat. Mungkin ada baiknya ia membuat penisnya menegang sempurna sebelum memasukki lubang anal Luhan selagi Luhan menstabilkan deru napasnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin segera memasukki aku, Tuan Oh?" Sehun menyeringai dan memberikkan satu kecupan singkat pada Luhan. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menyeka keringat di kening Luhan dan menyimpan surai karamelnya di balik telinga si manis.

"Apa lubangmu benar – benar menginginkan penisku?"

"Yeah,,, lubangku benar – benar sudah gatal ingin digaruk urat – urat penismu Oh Sehun. Jadi,,, apa lagi ya-emph!" Sehun benar – benar merasa bibir kekasihnya ini semakin kurang ajar dalam berkata – kata. Bahkan hanya dalam satu kalimat saja mampu membuat libidonya naik hingga ke ubun – ubun dan berujung pada penisnya yang semakin memanjang.

Kedua belah bibirnya terlihat seolah memakan bibir Luhan bulat – bulat. Menyesap seluruh candu dari bibir tersebut untuknya. Lidah panjangnya menorobos masuk ketika Luhan membuka giginya dan mengajak sang penghuni saling bergulat.

Di bawah sana, Sehun melingkarkan kedua kaki Luhan pada pinggangnya. Penisnya ia gesek – gesekkan pada cincin mengkerut Luhan, menggoda sang empunya hingga akhirnya Luhan mengambil tindakkan dengan mencubit pinggang Sehun dan Sehun terkekeh kecil diantara pagutann keduanya.

Jleb!

"EMPHH!" Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan erat merasakan sakitnya tancapan kuku Luhan pada kedua sisi bahunya. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menahannya, sebab ia pun tau, kekasihnya sedang menahan sakit yang lebih daripada dirinya.

Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan dan meraih penisnya untuk ia beri pijatan lembut guna mengalihkan Luhan dari rasa sakitnya pada lubang analnya.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu dihabiskan dengan pagutan keduanya, Sehun merasakan Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya meminta Sehun menggerakkan penisnya.

Bahkan dengan hal kecil saja, Luhan mampu membuat Sehun tertawa bahagia. Benarlah jika Sehun mengklaim bahwa Luhan adalah sumber kebahagiaannya.

Sehun menarik penisnya hingga sebatas kepalanya dan langsung menancapkannya dengan kuat searah dengan prostat Luhan yang telah ia kenali dengan baik di mana posisinya berada.

"Anghhhhh~~~"

Dan benar saja, Sehun mendorong dada bidang Sehun dengan kuat hingga ia bisa melepaskan lenguhan nikmatnya. Tumbukkan Sehun pada prostatnya benar – benar kuat, telak dan tepat hingga seluruh tubuhnya merinding nikmat.

Selanjutnya Sehun kembali menggerakkan penisnya dengan lebih cepat dan tegas tanpa membiarkan prostat Luhan bebas dari tumbukkan ujung penisnya.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal, membiarkan Sehun menjelajahi seluruh leher jenjang Luhan yang dihiasi keringat hingga terlihat mengkilat.

Kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Telinganya yang dikulum Sehun, pucuk dadanya yang dicubiti, penisnya yang bergesekkan dengan perut Sehun dan tentu saja dinding serta prostatnya yang dimanja penis panjang, bersar dan berurat milik sang kekasih, membuat Luhan benar benar tak tahan.

"Maaf sayang. Bukankah akan lebih nikmat jika kita sampai bersama?" Tatapan sayunya bercampur delikkan tajam ketika Sehun menutup lubang penisnya ketika ia sedang bersiap mengeluarkan hasil ejakulasinya. Membuat ereksinya semakin membengkak bahkan membiru ketika Sehun terus meningkatkan kecepatan tubukkannya pada prostat Luhan.

"Ouwhh~~ shit!" Luhan mengetatkan dinding analnya saat merasakan penisnya benar – benar penuh dengan cairan semennya. Dan hasilnya, ia malah semakin ingin keluar. Dinding analnya yang ia ketatkan, malah membuat dirinya benar – benar mampu merasakan bagaimana kuatnya urat – urat penis Sehun menggaruk dindingnya.

Dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan lubang yang semakin sempit-

"AHHHHHHHHH~~"/"ARGGGH!"

-Sehun menembakkan spermanya pada lubang anal Luhan bertepatan dengan ibu jarinya yang membuka lubang penis Luhan. Luhan mendesah begitu kuat diiringi dengan geraman nikmat Sehun merasakan pelepasan yang terasa begitu sempurna.

Luhan yang terlalu sibuk mengais oksigen untuk paru – parunya sampai menghiraukan Sehun yang masih memompa penisnya pelan mengeluarkan sisa spremanya pada lubang Luhan.

Sehun meraih selimut di ujung ranjang dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan setelah menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Sehun,,, don't forget about your penis."

Sehun terkekeh kecil sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Luhan, menghirup feromon Luhan yang menguar dari ceruk lehernya.

"Kalau aku mengeluarkan penisku, spermaku akan keluar."

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan mengedikkan bahunya acuh, "Terserah, aku terlalu lelah untuk melayanimu jika seandainya penismu menegang lagi."

"Tak akan. Aku tau kau sangat lelah. Istirahatlah!"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya patuh dan menyamankan tubuhnya pada pelukkan Sehun. Matanya terasa memberat saat Sehun mengecup surainya dengan lembut.

"Saranghae Luhan." Adalah kata terakhir yang mampu Luhan dengar dari Sehun sebelum nyawanya melayang menuju dunia mimpi.

" _Nado Saranghae Oh Sehun."_

.

.

.

"Suamiku sudah mengirim uang mukanya di rekeningmu, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Dan sisianya akan aku kirim begitu semuanya berjalan sempurna. Aku tak ingin terjadi kesalahan apapun, sekalipun hanya seujung kuku. Karena aku telah membayarmu dengan sangat mahal. Kau akan tau sendiri apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau melakukan kesalah kecil. Kau tau siapa akukan? Aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan hanya menjentikkan jariku. Ingat itu!"

Wanita itu menekan tombol merah pada layar ponsel pintarnya dengan ibu jarinya yang begitu lentik dan indah dihiasi cat kuku merah maroon.

"Apa kau yakin dengan yang satu ini?"

Wanita itu menyeringai dengan begitu seramnya. Mata tajamnya yang berhiaskan eyeliner tak ia alihkan pada sebua foto dengan ukuran besar yang terpajang pada dinding kamarnya.

"Aku telah merencanakan semuanya dengan rapi, bahkan sampai detil terkecilnya. Aku yakin, bahkan melihat wajahnya sajapun, Sehun tak akan sudi."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Ga Hot? Encehnya ga panjang?

Maaf Zhi ga punya nyawa lagi bikin adegan ranjang secara eksplisit. Jadi harap maklum untuk adegan di atas. Yang itu cuma pelengkap cerita, dan demi kelancaran alur-nya saja. Mungkin ke depannya ga ada adegan 'itu' lagi. Karena untuk chapter selanjutnya akan lebih menitik fokuskan pada masalah – masalah yang akan dihadapi Luhan.

Yappp!

Kalu mau baca monggo, tak mau baca tak apa, Zhi Cuma mau minta maaf karena up date-nya lama.

" _Nih bocah PHP tingkat dewa. Buat 3 cerita baru, tapi satupun belom dilanjut."_

" _Dihh... sok buat FF baru, yg lain belom dIlanjut."_

Ayooo... ngaku pasti ada yg mikir gitu tah? Zhi minta maaf sebesar – besarnya. Laptop Zhi kebanting dan keyboardnya rusak ga bisa dipakai. Harus diperbaiki dulu dan cari alat penggantinya yang rusak itu lama.

" _Kan bisa pakai Hp?"_

Zhi udah cobak ngetik di HP, tapi apa daya jari Zhi yang besar – besar. Baru ngetik satu kalimat, typonya ampir di seluruh kata. Dan itu buat mood Zhi jelek banget. Setiap ngetik selalu ada typonya.

 **Mau baca, silahkan. Mau review, follow, fav, syukurlah. Mau siders aja, tak apa, mau baca aja udah lebih dari cukup kok.**

 **Last!**

 **Turut berduka cita untuk salah satu author favorit saya, DeathSugar. Saya mohon do'anya. Semoga beliau dilancarkan segala urusannya, amal ibadanya diterima Yang Maha Kuasa dan segala dosa – dosanya dihapuskan.**

 **Rasanya nyesek, ga nyangka dia pergi begitu cepat. Serasa kehilangan teman seperjuangan. Selamat jalan Kak Leon...`**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Soon : Let's Stop It!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Suamiku sudah mengirim uang mukanya di rekeningmu, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Dan sisianya akan aku kirim begitu semuanya berjalan sempurna. Aku tak ingin terjadi kesalahan apapun, sekalipun hanya seujung kuku. Karena aku telah membayarmu dengan sangat mahal. Kau akan tau sendiri apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau melakukan kesalah kecil. Kau tau siapa akukan? Aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan hanya menjentikkan jariku. Ingat itu!"**

 **Wanita itu menekan tombol merah pada layar ponsel pintarnya dengan ibu jarinya yang begitu lentik dan indah dihiasi cat kuku merah maroon.**

 **"Apa kau yakin dengan yang satu ini?"**

 **Wanita itu menyeringai dengan begitu seramnya. Mata tajamnya yang berhiaskan eyeliner tak ia alihkan pada sebua foto dengan ukuran besar yang terpajang pada dinding kamarnya.**

 **"Aku telah merencanakan semuanya dengan rapi, bahkan sampai detil terkecilnya. Aku yakin, bahkan melihat wajahnya sajapun, Sehun tak akan sudi."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Only You Who I Have**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For**

 **HunHan Indonesia**

 **Big Event Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan**

 **Main Pair : Hunhan**

 **Light : Chaptered**

 **Rated : Mature**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Certa, alur dan karakter tokoh asli milik author. Tokoh** **milik agensi dan jika terdapat kesamaan, bukanlah faktor kesengajaan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengancingkan kemeja biru langitnya di depan sebuah kaca yang mampu mematut dirinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Ketika kancing terakhir telah terpasang, Luhan langsung memasangkan sebuah dasi hitam bergaris putih pada kerah kemejanya.

Luhan terus terfokus pada rangkaian rumit yang coba ia buat pada dasi milik kekasihnya, tak perduli semenawan apapun senyuman yang tengah Sehun ukir di kedua belah bibir tipisnya hanya untuk sosok Luhan yang begitu ia cintai.

"Bukankah kau sudah terlihat sangat pantas menjadi pendamping hidupku, Lu?"

Senyuman menawan Sehun berubah sendu ketika gerakkan tangan Luhan yang tengah merangkai dasi miliknya terhenti. Namun tak lama ia kembali melanjutkan gerakkan tangannya, "Aku sedang tak ingin membahas itu Sehun-ah. Kau harus segera bergegas atau burung besi itu akan meninggalkanmu. Kita tak pernah berujung baik jika membahas ini. Sehari pun tak akan cukup bagimu membahas ini. Selesai."

Luhan berjalan mengambil sebuah jas hitam yang terletak di pinggir ranjang dan membantu Sehun untuk memakaikannya ke tubuhnya. "Kita tiggal di satu atap bahkan satu kamar. Kita selalu tidur bersama dan terkadang kita akan bercinta."

"Tolong ubah kata terkadang itu menjadi sering, Tuan Oh!"

"O-oke! Kita selalu tidur bersama dan kita sering bercinta." Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar Sehun yang menekankan kata 'sering' dengan nada jengkel. "Kau menyiapkan segela kebutuhanku, pakaianku, makanku, dan bahkan sampai perjalanan bisnisku, kau mau susah payah untuk menyiapkan semua itu untukku. Siapapun akan mengira kita sudah menikah. Bukankah lebih baik kita menikah saja?"

Luhan menghela napas sekali dan membalasnya, "Sehun-ah, aku sudah berkali – kali mengatakannya padamu. In-"

"Ini sebagai balas budi atas kebaikkanmu padaku. Kau menampungku di rumahmu dan memenuhi segala kebutuhanku." Sehun langsung memotong ucapan Luhan dan menirukan ucapan Luhan yang telah di hapalnya di luar kepala. Bahkan disertai dengan nada, gaya dan intonasi yang sama. "Seriously Lu, aku ini kekasihmu dan itu sudah tugasku! Lagi pula aku juga sudah berjanji pada ibumu untuk menjagamu. Apa kau tak menganggapku apa – apa selain seseorang yang menampung orang lain hanya karena rasa kemanusiaan? Apa kau memang tak pernah menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu Lu?"

"Saat itu aku ingin mengajakmu menikah, kau mengatakan aku belum tamat kuliah. Lalu setelah aku tamat kuliah, kau bilang aku belum memiliki finansial yang menjanjikan. Setelah aku menjadi CEO di perusahaan ayahku, kau bilang aku belum cukup dewasa untuk menjadi kepala rumah tangga. Lalu sekarang apa lagi?"

Luhan tertunduk sangat dalam berusaha menyembunyikan pelupuk matanya yang mulai digenangi air mata. "Bukan kau Sehun-ah, tapi aku. Aku belum siap untuk komitmen tinggi seperti pernikahan. Maafkan aku. Aku,,, belum benar – benar siap."

Katakanlah Luhan seorang penipu ulung, karena ia sendiri pun mengakuinya. Jika diandaikan pinokio, mungkin hidungnya sudah sepanjang diameter permukaan bumi. Sudah tak terhitung lagi seberapa banyak ia mengucapkan dusta dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Jika boleh jujur, ia ingin sekali segera menikah bersama Sehun. Mengucapkan janji suci di depan pendeta dan di saksikan oleh seluruh dunia. Saling berkomitmen untuk hidup setia sampai mati. Bahkan ia sering sekali mengandai – andaikan detil resepsi pernikahan yang akan ia buat bersama Sehun jika kelak mereka menikah nanti. Membayangkan Sehun yang memasangkan cincin pernikahan di jari manisnya dan ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Setelahnya mereka akan pergi berbulan madu di tempat – tempat romantis berdua, tanpa siapapun yang mengganggu.

Tapi, siapa yang bisa menjamin semuanya akan seindah ekspektasinya?

Masih ada ibu Sehun yang terus menghujamnya dengan ucapan – ucapan sarkas, ada ayahnya yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah ingin melenyapkan eksistensinya dalam hidup putranya, ada kakaknya yang selalu memerintahnya bagaikan babu dan juga ada adiknya yang terus menyindir tentang betapa ia tak diharapkan di rumah mewah ini.

Inilah realita yang selalu menarik Luhan dari angan – angannya tentang sebuah kehidupan rumah tangga yang begitu indah bersama Sehun.

Luhan adalah manusia dengan prinsip yang selalu menjujung tinggi komitmen dalam hidupnya. Dan ia hanya ingin mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan sekali seumur hidupnya. Ia tak ingin jika suatu saat nanti ia menikah bersama Sehun dan kemudian mereka bercerai karena ketidak sukaan seluruh keluarnganya terhadap dirinya. Ia ingin masalah ia dan keluarga Sehun selesai terlebih dahulu, dan kemudian ia menyetujui usulan Sehun untuk menikah. Bukankah itu terdengar lebih baik?

Dan itulah yang berusaha Luhan pertahankan dengan dalih – dalih palsu sebagai penutup alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu hingga kau siap? Sampai aku menjadi perjaka tua? Atau bahkan sampai ayah dan ibu memiliki cucu dari Yeri?"

"Seh-"

"Lu, dengarkan aku!" Sehun mencengkram kedua sisi bahu Luhan serta suaranya yang ia lembutkan, berusaha membuat Luhan memahami pemikirannya. "Kau tak akan pernah siap jika kau terus memikirkan kemungkinan – kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi dalam rumah tangga kita nanti. Kau hanya perlu mempercayakan semuanya padaku." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam mendengar setiap detil ucapan Sehun. Apa yang Sehun ucapkan memang benar, ia merasa tak siap hanya karena terus memikirkan kemungkinan – kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi dalam pernikahan mereka. Tapi, bisakah ia mempercayaianya. Bukankah setiap manusia bisa saja berubah?

"Aku yang akan menjadi suamimu dan aku pula yang akan menjadi kepala rumah tangga. Cukup bersandar padaku dan kita akan melalui semua masa sulit dalam perinkahan kita. Sepelik apapun itu, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau hanya perlu mengingatkan aku tentang janjiku yang tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan juga janjiku pada ibumu jika aku mulai berubah, bisakah?"

Pandangannya berubah nanar. Kedua tangan Sehun berusaha ia tepis dari bahunya dengan pelan. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun, ia hanya terus memupuk rasa bersalah dalam hatinya begitu ia melihat tatapan penuh harap sang kekasih.

"Bisakah kita bicarakan ini saat kau pulang nanti? Ini sudah semakin siang dan kau harus pergi. Bukankah kau juga harus memerikasa ulang bahan presentasimu di kantor?"

"Luhan, kau tau pasti bagaimana aku jika sudah membahas masalah ini. Dan aku-"

Sehun tak mampu menguasai keterkejutannya ketika Luhan berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Sehun, membungkam sederet kata yang akan kekasihnya ini ucapkan.

"Aku tau." Melepaskan kecuppannya lalu memeluk tubuh tegap itu dengan begitu eratnya. Membuat sang empunya tubuh menjadi luluh dan membalas pelukkan Luhan "Maka dari itu, lebih baik kita membahasnya saat kau pulang nanti. Akan kita pikirkan semuanya matang – matang. Jika kita membahasnya sekarang, kau pasti akan membatalkan keberangkatanmu. Bagaimana?" Sehun manganggukkan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan pada bahu sempit Luhan.

Yahh,,, benar. Selama emat hari itu ia akan memikirkan alasan apa yang akan ia gunakan kali ini untuk menghentikan keinginan Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang begitu menawan pada sang kekasih. Dan begitu pun Sehun yang membalasnya dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo kita turun! Paman Lee sudah memanaskan mobil dibawah." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan untuk berjalan bersama menuju lantai satu.

"Bibi, mengapa sepi sekali? Dimana eomma dan appa?"

Bibi Kim yang sedang membersihkan beberapa pajangan antik, dibuat terkejut akan kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan yang baginya terasa tiba – tiba. Ia segera menghampiri keduanya dan menjawab pertanyaan tuan mudanya, "Tuan dan Nyonya tiba – tiba saja mendapat undangan pertemuan dari teman lama tuan yang baru pulang dari Amerika. Jika terlalu larut, mereka akan menginap di sana."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Oh,,, terima kasih Bibi Kim." Ia tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu utama diikuti Luhan di sampingnya. Dengan mencuri curi kesempatan, Bibi Kim tersenyum pada Luhan yang masih menatapnya, seolah mengatakan bahwa untuk satu hari ini, hidup Luhan akan merdeka.

"Aku hanya akan pergi empat hari, dan aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku." Pinta Sehun ketika keduanya telah berdiri di dekat mobil milik Sehun yang telah terparkir di depan mension Oh, berserta paman Lee yang telah menunggu di depan pintu mobil.

"Apa?"

"Saat aku pulang, setidaknya timbanganmu harus naik satu kilo. Akan lebih baik lagi jika dua kilo."

Luhan terkekeh mendengar permintaan Sehun. Ia telah berpikir hal – hal yang sangat jauh. Seperti menyiapkan makan malam spesial, menjemputnya di bandara atau yang sangat Oh Sehun sekali, bercinta satu malam penuh saat ia pulang nanti.

"Baiklah." Luhan mengangguk, "Hanya itu?"

"Tidak. Kau tak boleh sakit selama aku pergi. Makanlah yang banyak, banyak minum air hangat lalu minum juga vitaminmu. Oh! Jangan lupa banyak istirahat kau mengerti?"

"Ayay kapten!" Sehun benar – benar tak tahan untuk tak mencubiti kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas ketika melihat Luhan yang meyetujui perintahnya bagaikan awak kapal. Bukankah itu begitu kekanak – kanakkan? Dan wajah manis Luhan akan selalu sinkron dengan sesuatu yang berbau kekanak – kanakkan, manis dan juga menggemaskan.

"Lagi pula, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu. Bukan kau Sehun. Tapi aku pasti akan melakukannya. Kau benar – benar kekasih idaman." Luhan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya di hadapan wajah Sehun.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, Sehun meraih kedua tangan itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tubuhnya ia dekatkan pada Luhan hingga bibir tipisnya hanya berjarak kurang lebih dua sentimeter di depan telinga Luhan. "Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukan ini. Aku ingin kau lebih sehat dan kuat. Sehingga, saat aku pulang nanti kita bisa bercinta satu malam penuh, bahkan jika bisa kita akan melanjutkannya sampai besok."

Luhan hanya mampu mengedipkan matanya mencerna setiap kata yang Sehun bisikkan dengan nada yang begitu nakal. Seharusnya ia tau jika kata mesum akan selalu menjadi nama tengah seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan bahkan belum menyadari apapun saat Sehun menyatukan bibir keduanya dan langsung melumat bibir ranum itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

Hanya Sehun yang memejamkan matanya menikmati lumatannya pada bibir manis Luhan. Sang korban yang masih terkejut belum menutup matanya. Dan dari balik tubuh Sehun, ia bisa melihat paman Lee yang tengah bergerak canggung di sisi pintu mobil. Uh,,, melihat bagaimana Paman Lee yang tengah menggrauk tengkuknya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat Luhan malu pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Aouhhh!" Sehun benar – benar kaget saat Luhan mencubit pinggangnya hingga pagutannya pada bibir Luhan terlepas. "Wae?"

"Kau tak malu pada Paman Lee? Pergilah! Dasar mesum!"

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat Luhan yang mengusirnya dengan kedua pipinya yang merona padam. Uh,,, jika ucapan Luhan tak menunjukkannya, maka tubunya yang akan dengan senang hati menunjukkan bahwa sang empunya sangat mencintainya.

"Baiklah. Ingat semua pesanku dan kita akan membicarakannya saat aku pulang nanti, mengerti?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut pada dahi Luhan untuk beberapa detik dan senyuman Luhan yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan hatinya adalah sebagai balasannya. "Aku pergi."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya kecil dan mulai melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil. Paman Lee menutup pintu mobil dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Luhan sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Luhan menghela napasnya ketika melihat mobil yang berisikan Sehun telah menghilang dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

Senyuman sendu yang biasanya terpasang pada wajah manisnya ketika Sehun pergi kini tergantan dengan senyuman yang begitu lembut. Nyonya dan Tuan Oh tak ada di rumah hari ini, mungkin jika ia beruntung mereka tak akan pulang sampai besok. Yeri, adik Sehun tak ada di rumah. Terlebih lagi ini hari sabtu, dan biasanya anak berumur enam belas tahun itu akan pergi bersama teman – temannya ke mall hingga malam. Dan Soyu, kakak Sehun, biasanya wanita itu akan berada di butik miliknya hingga malam di hari sabtu. Pesanan gaun pengantin harus dipastikan telah selesai dengan sempurna dan segera diantarakan pada pemiliknya di malam hari.

Luhan berjalan masuk dan dibuat terkejut oleh bibi Kim yang muncul secara tiba – tiba di balik pintu utama dengan senyuaman yang begitu cerah.

"Ada apa denganmu bibi Kim? Kau membuatku terkejut." Bibi Kim hanya membalas ucapan Luhan dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kekasih sang tuan muda, wanita paruh baya itu menarik Luhan menuju ruang makan dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk diduduki olehnya.

"Bibi, kau membuatku bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Bibi Kim tak menunjukkan reaksi atau ucapan apapun yang dapat diartikan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan. Wanita paruh baya itu masih fokus pada pekerjaannya di depan kulkas yang terbuka.

"Bibi Kim~~" Luhan yang merasa terabaikan malah merengek sambil memanggil Bibi Kim dengan nada yang begitu menggemaskan. Membuat sang empunya nama terkekeh kecil sambil menutup pintu kulkas dengan siku kanannya sedang kedua tangannya penuh dengan bahan – bahan makanan mentah.

"Berapa berat badanmu saat ini?"

Luhan merubah raut kesal – _menggemaskan_ -nya dengan raut bingung. "Lima puluh?"

Luhan malah tertawa canggung melihat bibi Kim yang meringis sedih sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Apa menurutmu dengan berat badan seperti itu akan normal untuk tubuhmu?"

"Ani." Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Baiklah!" Bibi Kim meraih salah satu celemek yang tergantung di sisi lemari dan memasangkannya pada tubuhnya, "Bagaimanapun kedudukkanmu di rumah ini bagi Nyonya dan Tuan Oh, kau tetaplah kekasih majikkanku. Kekasihmu adalah tiga bersudara Oh yang paling aku sayangi, bahkan ia telah aku anggap anakku sendiri. Dan tentunya seorang ibu ingin melihat anaknya bahagia."

Bibi Kim berjalan ke arah Luhan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Luhan. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menangkup wajah Luhan yang terlihat cekung. "Dan salah satu caranya itu melalui dirimu. Anakku pasti sedih melihat kekasihnya menjadi sangat kurus seperti ini. Kau harus tetap sehat dan memiliki umur panjang agar kau bisa hidup lebih lama untuk menemaninya di masa tuanya. Kau mengerti?"

Luhan benar – benar terharu pada tindakkan Bibi Kim padanya. Ia bahkan tak mampu mengucapkan apapun selain anggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasannya.

"Dengar Luhan! Aku ataupun kau tentu tau hidupmu tak akan mudah di rumah ini. Aku yakin mereka akan melakukan berbagai mancam cara untuk membuatmu tak nyaman berada di sini. Bahkan aku merasa mereka tak segan – segan melakukan hal – hal keji untuk mendepakmu dari rumah ini. Tapi aku minta satu hal padamu." Bibi Kim menghentikan ucapannya sejenak guna menatap kedua mata rusa Luhan yang telah digenangi air mata.

"Tetaplah bertahan! Sehun sangat mencintaimu, aku bisa melihatnya di matanya. Dia tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Bisakah?"

Luhan menghapus lelehan air matanya yang mengotori kedua belah pipinya yang tirus, membuat sepasang tangan keriput itu terpelas dari kedua belah pipinya. Pandangannya bergerak tak tentu arah, terlihat resah akan janji yang diminta wanita di hadapannya.

"Bibi, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan Sehun. Dia adalah duniaku, dia napasku. Apakah mungkin seseorang hidup tanpa dunianya? Apakah mungkin seseorang hidup tanpa bernapas? Aku tak akan mampu hidup tanpa melihat Sehun seharipun. Tapi aku takut mereka melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sehun membenciku. Hati seseorang pasti akan berubah suatu saat nanti. Dan itulah yang aku takutkan setiap harinya. Aku lebih baik pergi dari hidup Sehun dengan seluruh kebencian keluarganya dari pada hidup dengan seluruh kebencian Sehun padaku. Aku terbiasa melihat tatapan penuh cinta darinya untukku. Aku tak akan bisa melihat tatapan benci dari matanya untukku, bi."

Bibi Kim menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengelus rambutnya dangan lembut. Membiarkan bajunya basah oleh tangisan Luhan yang semakin menjadi – jadi.

"Menangislah Lu. Aku tau kau tak bisa mengadukan segala kesedihanmu pada siapapun. Bukankah kau pernah bilang jika kau menganggapku sebagai ibumu? Setiap ibu pasti akan selalu siap menjadi sandaran bagi anaknya jika mereka telah benar – benar lelah."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya, isakkan Luhan malah semakin menjadi - jadi. Bahunya bergetar hebat berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh keluh kesahnya melalui tangisannya yang terdengar begitu memilukan.

"Sehun sangat mencintaimu Lu. Aku tau benar bagimana sifatnya, karena aku telah merawatnya bahkan ketika ia baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Sebenci apapun dia padamu nanti, aku yakin cintanya masih akan tetap di sana. Dia tak akan pernah benar – benar membencimu. Kau hanya perlu bertahan dan terus mencintainya. Kau percaya pada ibumu kan?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada wanita paruh baya yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibunya ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Bibi, aku kenyang." Ucap Luhan setelah menelan kunyahan nasi terakhirnya.

Namun bibi Kim malah menyodorkan sebuah piring berisikan beberapa jenis buah – buahan yang telah dikupas dan dipotong kecil – kecil. "Aku masih bisa mentoleransi jika kau hanya memakan sedikit nasi. Dan aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi tanpa memakan buahmu."

"Tapi aku kenyang bibi."

Bibi Kim menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyuapi Luhan sepotong pisang. Mau tak mau Luhan membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Bibi Kim.

"Bibi~~" Luhan merengek ketika Bibi Kim kembali menyuapinya sepotong buah apel.

"Aigoo,,, putraku ini tampan sekali. Seharusnya kau juga bisa memiliki tubuh seperti pria – pria _manly._ Tapi mana ada pria _manly_ yang bertubuh kurus kering. Pria _manly_ harus makan banyak agar memiliki kotak - kotak di perutnya. Apakah kau tak mau mengalahkan kekasihmu? Walaupun kau dibawah, memiliki kotak kotak yang lebih bagus daripada Sehun itu tak ada salahnya. Kau mau di anggap wanitanya Oh Sehun?"

Dan Bibi Kim hanya tersenyum geli melihat Luhan yang menyambar garpu di tangannya dan memakan buahnya sendiri hingga kandas.

"Jangan lupa susumu."

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan kecil, membiarkan Bibi Kim beranjak dari kursinya untuk membersihkan beberapa piring kotor.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" Bibi Kim merebut selang air dari tangan Luhan. Menyerahkannya pada pegawai lain yang bertugas sebagai pengelola taman di mansion Oh.

"Bibi, aku hanya menyiram bunga. Itu tak akan menghabiskan tenagaku, bi."

Bibi Kim menggelengkan kepalanya acuh. "Ini sudah tegah hari dan matahari sedang panas terik. Sehun pasti akan perotes jika kekasihnya menjadi hitam seperti temannya. Ayo masuk dan pergi tidur di kamarmu!"

"Bibi, aku baru saja menghabiskan makanan yang kau buat. Dan itu sangat banyak. Kalau aku langsung tidur, aku bisa gemuk. Jika seperti itu, nanti aku akan mengalami diabetes, kolesterol atau darah tinggi saat tua nanti. Bibi mau?"

"Itu akan terjadi jika kau melakukannya setiap hari dan ditambah kau memang sudah gemuk Luhan. Tapi sekarang kau masih sangat kurus. Dan lagi pula ini sudah dua jam sejak kau selesai makan. Kau butuh banyak tidur. Pergilah!"

"Bibi~~" Tapi rengekkan Luhan tak diperdulikan wanita paruh baya itu. Ia terus mendorong tubuh Luhan menuju pintu.

"Kau turuti semua ucapanku atau aku menceritakan semua yang mereka lakukan padamu pada Sehun?"

"Aishh,,, wanita tua ini benar – benar." Bibi Kim tak tersinggung sedikitpun akan ucapan Luhan. "Aku sudah meletakkan segelas air dan vitamin di kamarmu. Aku akan menebas kepalamu jika kau tak meminumnya." Wanita itu malah mengingatkan Luhan yang tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion tentang vitaminnya.

"Arraseo."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Yaa! Kenapa kalian tidur! Kalian mau aku adukan pada tuan dan nyonya, huh?" Ketiga pria yang bertugas untuk membuka pintu gerbang utama hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah atas kelalaian mereka pada amanat yang telah disematkan pada ketiganya.

Bibi Kim yang baru saja pulang dari sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dibuat berang ketika para pelayan yang bertugas menjaga pagar utama telat membuka pagar untuknya karena tertidur di ruangan mereka.

"Seharusnya aku tak memasang kipas angin di ruangan kalian saat itu. Benda itu hanya membuat kalian bermalas – malasan."

"Maafkan kami Kepala Pelayan Kim. Saya akan pastikan ini tak akan terjadi lagi." Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan dari salah satu ketiganya, sebuah mobil mewah masuk ke dalam perkarangan mension Oh. Dan Bibi Kim dibuat bingung ketika melihat sang Tuan muda keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan raut kesal bersama Yeri di belakangnya yang tengah merengek sambil mengayunkan salah satu tangan Sehun dengan tingkah kekanakkannya.

"Sudahlah!" Bibi Kim kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada ketiga pria yang berdiri di hadapannya ketika Sehun telah menghilang dibalik pintu utama bersama sang adik, Yeri. "Aku tak mau hal ini terulang lagi. Jika aku mendapati kalian tertidur saat jam bertugas kalian, aku akan mencari pelayan lain. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" Ketiganya menjawab dengan bersamaan dan segera kembali ketika wanita itu meyuruh mereka segera pergi.

Namun tak cukup sampai di sana. Sebuah mobil kembali masuk ke perkarangan mension Oh dan keluarlah Tuan dan Nyonya Oh dari dalam mobil tersebut. Bahkan sang putri tertua juga keluar dari sana. Firasatnya saja, atau mereka memang terlihat aneh?

Tanpa ia sadari rautnya berubah panik.

 _Apakah mereka tengah merencanakan sesuatu?_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada salah satu sofa empuk di ruang tengah mension Oh. Berusaha mengacuhkan sang adik yang tengah merengek padanya dengan melepaskan dasi hitam yang terasa mencekik lehernya.

"Oppa~~ Kau pasti tak akan menyesal. Irene eonni sangat cantik. Dia juga baik dan sangat pintar. Eonni berasal dari keluarga kaya dan dia begitu anggun. Kau maukan?"

"Dengarkan oppamu ini adikku tersayang! Kau pasti bahagiakan melihat oppamu bahagia? Dan aku akan bahagia dengan hanya bersama Luhan. Aku tak butuh wanita lainnya Yeri! Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menjodohkanku dengan wanita manapun!"

Yeri mengerutkan bibirnya kurang setuju dengan ucapan Sehun. "Siapa bilang aku ingin menjodohkan oppa dengan Irene eonni? Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu padanya. Karena ia sangat mengagumimu oppa."

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kau memang tak mengatakannya. Tapi dari cara bicaramu itu seolah mengatakan hal tersebut."

"Oppa! Kau menuduhku?"

Sehun menghela napas dengan cukup keras. Dan ucapannya harus terhenti ketika Nyonya Oh memotong perkataannya, "Ada apa Yeri?"

"Eomma,,, oppa menuduhku yang tidak – tidak. Padahalkan aku sangat menyayangi Luhan oppa."

"Yeri ingin aku berkenalan dengan salah satu senior wanita disekolahnya." Sambar Sehun.

"Mengenalkan saja apa salahnya? Aku tak terkejut jika seniornya itu mengagumimu Sehun." Soyu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Yeri dan diikuti Tuan dan Nyonya Oh yang menduduki sofa yang lain.

"Aku tak masalah jika itu hanya satu atau dua orang. Tapi seingatku, ini hampir setengah dari seniornya noona."

Nyonya Oh hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Soyu yang menghela napas jengkel. "Oh Sehun, tak hanya kau yang terganggu. Mungkin Yeri juga terganggu dengan seniornya yang begitu ingin mendekatimu. Kau pikir bagaimana aku saat masa sekolahku? Semua wanita itu tak bisa mendekatimu karena kau terlalu dingin. Sebagai gantinya mereka mendekatiku. Membelikanku berbagai macam barang mahal agar aku mau mendekatkan mereka padamu. Dan mungkin itulah yang terjadi pada Yeri."

Yeri menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang begitu ingin dikasihani. "Ayolah oppa!"

"Mungkin kau harus menjelekkan wajahmu itu." Ucap Soyu sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Sudahlah Yeri!" Nyonya Oh menengahi ketiga anaknya yang masih terus berdebat. "Bilang pada mereka bahwa oppamu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan mereka tak pantas mencari perhatian dengan pria yang akan menikah."

"Menikah? Apakah kalian akan segera menikah?"

"Tentu saja. Sehun harus secepatnya menikahi Luhan. Aku begitu risih melihat jari Luhan yang tak tersemat cincin apapun."

"Sudahlah eomma!" Entah mengapa topik mengenai pernikahan sedikit membuatnya risih. "Ngomong – ngomong kenapa eomma dan appa sudah pulang?"

"Mendadak teman appa memiiki beberapa hal darurat yang harus ia selesaikan. Dan kau sendiri? Bukankah kau harus pergi ke Jepang selama empat hari?" Tuan Oh yang sedari tadi tutup mulut mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya.

"Tiba - tiba saja mereka menunda pertemuannya hingga besok. Jika bukan karena mereka klient penting, aku sudah memaki – meki mereka. Bahkan aku sampai berkerja lembur mempersiapkan berkas untuk mereka. Ditambah lagi Yeri yang terus merengek padaku."

"Oppa!"

"Sudahlah Yeri! Oppamu sedang lelah. Apakah Luhan dikamarnya?" Tanya Nyonya Oh pada Bibi Kim yang baru saja datang membawa beberapa gelas berisikan teh hangat.

"Iya Nyonya, tuan muda Luhan sedang tidur."

"Pergilah! Obat penghilang setresmu ada di kamar sedang tertidur." Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapi ucapan ibunya yang begitu tau tentang seluruh sifatnya. Sehun pun beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya bersamaan dengan Bibi Kim yang melihat mereka yang berada di ruang tengah sedang menatap sang tuan muda yang tengah meniti anak tangga dengan binar penuh kemenangan.

"It's show time."

Bisik Soyu dengan seringai yang begitu mengerikan. Dan saat itulah Bibi Kim yakin ada yang tak beres dengan kepulangan mendadak mereka. Pasti ada rencana jahat yang tengah mereka buat untuk mengusir Luhan dari hidup Sehun.

Bibi Kim langsung berlari mengejar tuan mudanya tanpa memperdulikan delikkan tajam mereka. Terserah jika mereka ingin memecatnya, toh juga uangnya sudah bayak dengan ia berkerja sebagai kepala pelayan di mension ini selama bertahun – tahun.

Namun ia tau semuanya sudah sangat terlambat ketika ia melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dengan tubuh yang menegang kaku. Bahkan jatungnya bergetar kalut melihat tangan Sehun yang mengepal erat dengan wajah emosinya yang terbingkai rahangnya yang mengeras.

 _Apakah_ _ini semua telah dimulai_ _?_

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **To Be Continue**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Next : Let's Stop It!**

Zhi minta maaf kalau chapter ini ada typonya. Mungkin ada kesalahan pada namanya atau apapun itu, Zhi inta maaf karena telah mengurangi kenyamanan kalian membaca fanfic ini.

 **Q : Alurnya kenapa lama sekali?**

A: Hehehee,,, maaf. Zhi lagi nge-hemat alur kakak. Soalnya zhi gak yakin bakalan tahan sampai 25 chapter dengan alur yang sudah Zhi siapkan dari lama. Sekalian juga untuk memperjelas bagaimana hubugan Luhan dengan lingkungan Sehun. Bagaimana perasaan dan orang – orang di lingkungan Sehun tentang Luhan. Jadi Zhi ga perlu menjelaskan lagi ke depannya.

 **Q : Happy ending?**

A : So pasti kakak.

 **Q : Fast Up date please?**

A : Fanfic ini ada target kapan harus endingnya. Jadi kemungkinan untuk late up date atau bahkan yang lebih parahnya discontinue akan sangat kecil sekali.

 **Q : Kenapa Luhan ngenes sekali di sini?**

A : Begitulah alurnya. Zhi paling suka dengan fanfic dimana Sehun yang menyesal telah menyia – nyiakan Luhan. Dan kemudian Sehun harus melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk mendapatkan Luhan yang tak menginginkannya lagi. HAHAHAHAHAAA,,, ups!

Oke, last. Silahkan review, follow atau favorite. Zhi ucapkan **terima kasih** sebanyak banyaknya atas hal tersebut. Dan jika **ingin mengkritik** sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan cerita di atas, Zhi mohon gunakan **bahasa yang baik dan tak mengandung kalimat sarkas**. Maklum Zhi orangnya baper. Jika hanya membaca saja, tak apa. Semoga karya Zhi menghibur kalian.

 **See You…**

 **2 MINGGU KE DEPAN. HEHEHE,,, Zhi mau hiatus untuk persiapan kuliah.**


End file.
